<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mako? More like Momko. Because he’s pregnant lol. by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832142">Mako? More like Momko. Because he’s pregnant lol.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mother Mako and Papa Wu: Some cursed mpreg family fluff for these trying times [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mpreg, Sorry Not Sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:09:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is not much to say other than: gratuitous mpreg which is only vaguely explained because I’m too tired to think of a valid reason of why Mako would be preggers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mother Mako and Papa Wu: Some cursed mpreg family fluff for these trying times [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mako? More like Momko. Because he’s pregnant lol.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mako’s pregnancy was unexpected to say the least. Yknow, due to the whole ‘being a man’ thing. Changes in his body combined with the overwhelming knowledge of ‘after entering the spirit world a bunch of times, you’ve accidentally fused with a fertility spirit’ and Wu’s consistent worrying, Mako has been at his wit’s end.<br/>
After informing Lin of his... ‘condition’, she’d put him firmly on desk duty, which was mindnumbingly boring, and provoked way too many questions from his colleagues.<br/>
Bolin had teased him about his upcoming ‘motherhood’ and Korra had poked fun at the revelation that Mako was a bottom. He’d hoped Asami would come to his defence, but she tended to make jokes about how he might start lactating. Honestly, it was all very annoying. And made the whole idea of pregnancy, and having a baby revolting. Which sucked, because underneath all his grumbling, he did want this kid. He had the moment Jinora confirmed the mixing of spirits, and was only further happy with the surprise when he told Wu, who’d wrapped his arms around him and whispered lovingly of all the ways he was gonna help, how overjoyed he was, how much he loved him. Really, if Mako could just live a bubble for nine months, just him and Wu as they watch their child grow inside him, he’d be content. No outside judgement. No jokes or teasing. Just pure, domestic bliss.<br/>
But he was not allowed. Wu was often busy with diplomacy things - and surprisingly was quite good at it - and Mako had friends to see, and work to do. It sucked.</p><p>“Need this paperwork done.” Lin places a massive folder on his desk. Seems to be just arrest reports and documenting misdemeanours.<br/>
Mako missed the action. He just nodded, and tried to hold in his sigh.<br/>
He failed, and Lin put a hand to her hip.<br/>
“Mako, we both know you can’t go back in the field. Not for a while.”<br/>
“And... why is that?” A nosy newbie stuck herself in the conversation.<br/>
“Not your concern. Go give out some parking tickets.” The Chief brushed her off, before looking back at Mako. “This is part of the reason why I never wanted kids. They get in the way of work.”<br/>
“Thanks. That really makes me feel better.” Mako deadpanned.<br/>
Lin shook her head. “I’m sure once it’s all... out of you, you won’t regret a second of it. That’s what Su said about having Bataar Junior. Got in the way of her work building Zaofu, but at the end, she didn’t care, because she had him. And then before you know it, you have a million more of the brats running around, and you still want more.”<br/>
Mako choked. “Absolutely not.”<br/>
“You say that now.” Lin folds her arms. “C’mon. Get that filing finished.”</p><p>Two months in, Mako officially had a bump. Small, and easy to cover up, but it was there. Wu seemed to be a big fan of it.<br/>
“Look at that! Our little baby diplomat.”<br/>
“What?”<br/>
“Well, I’d say royalty, but that’s no longer a thing. Sorry baby. You missed out.” Wu pecked the bump gently. “Growing so big and strong already! Mako, we should get you some more clothes. There’s a really great shop in a little Earth State near Omashu, it’s a bit pricy, but I’m willing to splurge to make sure my baby mama is looking fine, and-”<br/>
“Your WHAT?”<br/>
Wu looked at him with a sly smirk. “Oops. Misspoke. Our baby mama. Sorry, it’s not just mine.”<br/>
“You know full well what the problem is jackass.” Mako flicked his arm lightly.<br/>
“Aw, come on babe. You don’t wanna be mama?”<br/>
“I’m not a girl!”<br/>
“I know that. You’re the strongest man I know. But you’re carrying a baby. Therefore: mama.”<br/>
“Ugh. Don’t call me that in front of other people, okay?”<br/>
“Yes, yes, fine.” Wu’s eyes soften, and he trails his fingers along the curve of Mako’s stomach. “Whatever you want. I just wanna make this as easy as possible for you. So, you want some new clothes? New shoes? New weapons?”<br/>
“I want you to be home more.” Mako grumbles, and Wu laughs.<br/>
“I can remember when all you wanted was to get rid of me. Couldn’t wait to stop being my bodyguard.”<br/>
“I wouldn’t say I wanted to ‘get rid’ of you! I just-” Mako looks at Wu’s face of disbelief and sighs. “Yeah. You’re right. I did. But yknow, that was when you were all up your own ass. And weak and feeble and, Wu, jeez, you were such a pain to look after. Now... you’re, uh, very cool.”<br/>
“Ah, you’re so good with words.” Wu snorts. He cups Mako’s chin with one hand, the other still firmly glued to the bump. “I’ll stay in Republic City as much as I can. I promise. And when we get closer to the due date, I’ll stay even longer.”<br/>
“Okay.” Mako leans into him. “Thanks.”<br/>
“I love you Mako. Very much. You don’t have to say it back, I know you’re all hesitant about feelings.”<br/>
The firebender only pauses for a second. “I love you too.”</p><p>“Woah, Mako! You’re gettin’ big!” Bolin sweeps his brother into his arms, squeezing tight, before loosening quickly.<br/>
After a few weeks away, he’d come back to visit Mako’s apartment for a quick catch up. “Ah! Sorry. Was that too tight? Was I squishing the baby?”<br/>
“It’s fine. The baby’s fine.” Mako stretched out, before smiling. “I’ve missed you dude. How’s Zaofu?”<br/>
“Well, yknow, Su’s all hyped about the wedding, Opal’s tryna find a good place to get a dress that’s like... airbending themed, I think? I dunno, I’m still psyched about the fact she said yes!”<br/>
“Honestly, I can’t believe you’re getting married before me. Little Bolin, growing up so fast.”<br/>
Bolin pushes his shoulder playfully. “I’m sure that the second it becomes legal for you guys, Wu’s gonna have a massive dramatic proposal for you.”<br/>
“Ugh. Don’t say that. Don’t even think it. If he does I am going to kill him.” Mako rolls his eyes, and Bolin looks him up and down.<br/>
“Seriously bro, you gotta have doubled in size since I last saw you. How are you even still walking??”<br/>
“You’re exaggerating. I’ve gained eighteen pounds since you last me. That’s not much.”<br/>
“The Mako I know would say ‘oh boohoo, Bolin, my poor poor abs, my poor muscles, woe is me!’”<br/>
“I do NOT sound like that.”<br/>
“‘I do not sound like that’” Bolin’s imitation was quick, and offhanded, but it still was enough to send Mako to the brink of tears.<br/>
Again.<br/>
It must be the eighth time this week, a single comment or action sending Mako spiralling. According to Pema, that was a usual symptom of pregnancy, and it sucked. Mako had cried after listening to radio advert about rat-squirrels for fucks sake.<br/>
He must’ve forgotten to inform Bolin of this, because his brother looked downright horrified.<br/>
“Mako? You’re crying? What? Uh- uh, I’m sorry! I didn’t - It wasn’t meant to be mean, I thought we were just teasing each other, um...”<br/>
“No, it’s fine. It’s not you.” Mako snivelled and apparently that was the wrong thing to say, because Bolin slammed the table.<br/>
“What? Who did something? Was it Wu? Did he leave you? Because if he did, I swear Mako, I’ll lavabend his head off!”<br/>
“No, no.” Mako wiped his eyes. “My emotions are just all, uh, haywire right now. Wu’s been nothing but supportive. Mood swings are just something that set in around four months. I’m fine. I promise.”<br/>
“Oh! Good. I was gonna say, I hope not, because I’m not sure I know how to lavabend heads...”<br/>
Mako snorts. “I’m sure with enough practice you’ll figure it out.”<br/>
Bolin nods, before clapping his hands. “Oh! I remembered, we set a date for the wedding! You’ll be free August 27th, yeah?”<br/>
“Uh, I think so. It’ll be in Zaofu?”<br/>
“Well, actually, Tenzin offered to hold it in like... a special airbender place? It’s in a grove, or something. Very spiritual, very pretty.”<br/>
“Looking forward to it. Already been working on a toast.”<br/>
“That’s my man!” Bolin beams, and then glances at Mako’s bump again. “You will be okay to travel there, right? I know you’re due pretty close to then.”<br/>
“It should be fine, we’re all good.”<br/>
Bolin gave him a thumbs up.</p><p>“Mako!”<br/>
Korra marching into the precinct was never a good thing. And it was definitely a terrible thing when she’s holding a massive plushy tigerbear, with Asami clutching a large gift bag next to her.<br/>
“Hoho, hey dude! You’re glowin’.” Korra shifts the bear to underneath one arm. “Oof. That’s a lotta paperwork. I’m bored just looking at it.”<br/>
“Be thankful you’re not the one doing it.” Mako says dryly, before glancing between his two friends. “What’re you doing here?”<br/>
“We were supposed to just drop this stuff off at your apartment but we lost our spare key. It was between seeing you here and Korra breaking down your door.” Asami sighs, before taking a seat next to his desk, the Avatar doing the same.<br/>
“What’s going on here?” Having heard the commotion, Lin slams her office door opening, before glancing at the two intruders and sighing. “Of course... Who else would it be?”<br/>
“Hey Lin! You got Mako a baby shower gift yet?” Korra waved, apparently oblivious to just how much her words have ruined everything.<br/>
“Got Mako a what?” One officer piped up.<br/>
The firebender put his head in his hands. “His baby shower? C’mon, you guys tellin gonna me you’re not even gonna get him a congratulatory card?”<br/>
“Korra-” Mako hisses, urging her to be quiet.<br/>
“He’s having a baby?” One of the waterbenders asked.<br/>
“Oh! Uh...” Korra’s realised her mistake. “Um... Nooo?”<br/>
Lin rolls her eyes, before looking at Mako. “And you nearly made it all the way to maternity leave without anyone finding out.”<br/>
“Sorry!” Korra drops the bear, patting Mako’s hand. “Um...”<br/>
“Would it make things better if we told you that we’re making a tuition fund for the baby once they’re older?” Asami jumped in.<br/>
“I guess? I- you don’t have to do that. It’s fine.”<br/>
“Too late! We knew you’d be like that so we already started it.” Korra bit her lip. “Also, uh, I spoke to Raava and some other spirits about that question you had. Wanna go for a walk?”<br/>
Mako looked at Lin for permission, who nodded.<br/>
“Alright.”<br/>
“I’ll drop all these off at your place, and meet you back there?” Asami offered, and Mako handed her his key.<br/>
As they walked out, someone hollered a congratulations. Mako didn’t know what to do other than nod awkwardly.</p><p>“First off- I’m really sorry. I thought everyone knew. I mean... you’re five months. Your bump’s pretty obvious. And you’ve got breasts! No offence.”<br/>
“It’s fine. I was just passing it off as regular weight gain. Wearing baggier clothes and things. But they were gonna find out sooner or later.”<br/>
They were sat in Korra Park, Mako’s hands resting on his belly. He’d been feeling little bits of movement recently, his baby clearly having a great time wiggling around in his spirit-uterus.<br/>
“Well, uh, anyway. I filled Raava in on the whole situation. How you’ve been fused with... yknow. Uh, the spirit’s name is Vultupa by the way. And I asked if you would be able to split, once the kid’s born. And also how birth would work. Just like you told me to. And it’s a little complicated, but it’s pretty much a case of, uh, you can either split now, and you’ll lose- lose the baby, or you won’t be able to split at all, not without some real big pain for the both of you.”<br/>
“What? So I have to - Korra, what if it happens again? I can’t do this twice!”<br/>
“I know. I’m sorry. But Raava was pretty certain that it’s a now or never situation. Uh, to avoid it happening again you should, um...” Korra goes pink. “Well there are lots of methods of birth control.”<br/>
“Right.” Mako feels faint. One little slip up, and he would go through this all over again.<br/>
“Um, this isn’t the first time a spirit encounter’s resulted in a male pregnancy. Happened a few times apparently, just kept very hush hush. They all gave birth through a slit. You should, uh, already have that by now.”<br/>
Mako just nods. He knows what she’s talking about. Wu had made that discovery, and the way he played with it had Mako gasping for breaths.<br/>
“That’s it. I’m sorry. That it’s not the answer you wanted.”<br/>
“It’s okay. Thanks Korra. I, uh, wanna get back home. Would you mind telling Lin I’m taking the rest of the day off?”<br/>
“Sure. Whatever you need.” Korra smiles. “And Mako? Raava says it’s a girl.”</p><p>The baby starts kicking during month six. It’s different to her previous movements, much stronger and quicker. She’s a fighter alright, already just as feisty as her parents.<br/>
Wu coos at Mako’s bump again, trying to provoke another kick.<br/>
“Come on little princess. Just one more? One more kick for your papa?”<br/>
“You abdicated. Not a princess.”<br/>
“No need to rub it in! If I knew this would happen I would’ve kept the monarchy around. Just so our baby girl could be spoiled and adored by an entire kingdom.”<br/>
“Sure. Definitely not so that you could wear a crown.”<br/>
“Mako, babe, you have to admit, I’d look incredible.” Wu paused. “I could legalise marriage for people like us.”<br/>
“That law’s being processed, no?”<br/>
“It is. Just not fast enough.” Wu patted Mako’s bump gently. “I always figured I’d be a husband before I became a father.”<br/>
“Not everything has to be done in that order.”<br/>
“I know. I know.” Wu kisses his cheek. “As long as I have you two, I’m okay. That’s all this humble ambassador needs. Well, that, and a full body massage every month.”<br/>
“I thought I was supposed to be the one getting massages. I don’t see you growing a child.”<br/>
“Right. We can both have massages. In fact, I will even massage you myself.”<br/>
“Good, because I have a back that’s aching worse than the time I blew up Kuvira’s giant robot.”<br/>
“Oof. She’s being that bad?” Wu cracks his knuckles, and sits up. “C’mon then. Can’t say I’ll be that good, my fingers are not suited to hard work. Although I’ll never miss a chance to feel you up!”<br/>
Mako snorts, and shuffles in front of him, relaxing the moment Wu starts kneading the small of his back.<br/>
He puts both of his hands on his bump, focusing on the little thumps and swishes of movement, signs that his daughter is healthy, and safe.<br/>
Mako loves her so much. Every day, he wakes up to a belly slightly bigger than the day before, filled with a child who causes him so much pain, so much stress, and he wouldn’t trade it for the world. Sure, sometimes his body feels alien, and if he stares too long at his reflection he starts overthinking every little imperfection, but the moment he feels a tiny shift or a little jolt, his heart swells, because he’s making a baby, his baby, and she’s going to be gorgeous and lovely, and he can’t wait to bundle her in her arms and rock her from side to side.<br/>
Wu snakes a hand around to his bump, resting his palm against it.<br/>
“Only three months left.” He mumbles. “Then we can throw a big celebratory birth party. And then a party for her first day alive. And then her second day. And then her-”<br/>
“Wu.”<br/>
“Right. Right. Sorry. I just... want her to spoiled.”<br/>
Mako hesitates. He’s always had misgivings about spoilt children, always had a slight bit of resentment due to the way he was raised on the streets. But given the opportunity to give his daughter the childhood he’d always wanted?<br/>
“Mhm. We’ll get her all the best toys.”<br/>
“We should get a proper house. At least a bigger apartment. Need somewhere to put all her clothes.”<br/>
“How many clothes does a baby even need?”<br/>
“If you’re the daughter of Ex-Prince Wu? At least 104 different outfits. Not counting special occasions.”<br/>
Mako laughs. “Spirits, you’re gonna coordinate with her aren’t you? This is just a roundabout way of you wanting even more robes.”<br/>
“You can coordinate too! We’ll be a matching family. She can wear a rustic shade of green, you can wear a dark red - maybe a maroon kind of ensemble - and I-”<br/>
“I’ll put thought into my outfits the day that Asami stops being smart.”<br/>
“You say that now, but consider this: we all cosplay as Nuktuk characters once a year.”<br/>
“Absolutely not!”<br/>
“You can be Nuktuk?”<br/>
“I’m not going shirtless in public until my body is back to normal.”<br/>
“There’s nothing wrong with your cute bump! Everyone would be so lucky to see it.”<br/>
“I’m talking about my fucking breasts.”<br/>
“Ooh, right. Those are reserved for me.”<br/>
“Stop being horny. They are for the baby.”<br/>
Wu moves his hands upwards, cupping the tits in question.<br/>
“But until she’s here, they’re for me?”<br/>
“Let go before I set you on fire.”<br/>
Wu does so, resuming his back massage. “How is your bending by the way? Haven’t seen you do anything bigger than an ember since we found out about Little Miss Baby.”<br/>
Mako doesn’t reply. His bending’s been... off. He can’t make anything more than a spark in the palm of his hand, regardless of how much he tries. At first, he’d assumed it was just a regular pregnancy thing, but after talking to Suyin, it most definitely was not.<br/>
“Babe?”<br/>
“Uh... I can’t. Do anything bigger.”<br/>
“Oh. Because of-?”<br/>
“No. Suyin said that she’s never heard of benders being unable to do stuff during pregnancy.”<br/>
“Ah. So... might be to do with the spirit? What was its name?”<br/>
“Vultupa. And maybe. I don’t know. Korra’s busy, I don’t wanna ask her any more spirit questions. But if it is... then a little flame might be all I’m able to do from now on. Even after the birth.”<br/>
Wu doesn’t reply for a moment, before he rests his chin on Mako’s shoulder and kisses cheek. “I’m sorry. I know how much you love-”<br/>
“It’s okay. It’s fine.” He took a deep breath. “Anything for the baby, right?”<br/>
“Mako...”<br/>
“Seriously. It’s alright. I’ll lose everything if it means she’ll be okay.”<br/>
“If you’re sure.” Wu kisses him again. “Besides, you kick ass even without it.”<br/>
“I don’t think I’m able to kick anyone’s ass right now.” Mako tilts his head, allowing Wu better access to his face.<br/>
“Bet you could. My sexy baby mama beating the shit out of someone with one hand on his bump. Maybe even both hands. You could fight with no hands, right?”<br/>
Wu cups his cheek and puts his lips to Mako’s.<br/>
“I doubt it.” Mako smiles, and presses their foreheads together. “You still think I’m sexy?”<br/>
“So sexy. So hot. You look so fucking fine with curves. I want you riding my dick 24/7.”<br/>
“Mm.” Mako glances at the clock. “We’ve still got an hour and half before you have that meeting.”<br/>
“Ooh. My Mako suggesting I risk being late to a meeting? Who are you and what have you done with my baby mama?”<br/>
“Fine. We don’t have to-”<br/>
“No, no, no, c’mon, I was joking!” Wu rubs their noses together. “Please?”<br/>
Mako smirks, and starts to unbutton Wu’s shirt.</p><p>“Finally officially on maternity leave! How you feeling?” Asami picks him up from his last day at the precinct.<br/>
“Tired.” Mako eases himself into the Satomobile’s passenger seat, careful not to move too quick. He’s been feeling huge lately, and whenever he goes a bit too fast, the baby kicks up a massive fuss, pummelling his insides for hours on end. “Lin had to stop everyone from throwing a party.”<br/>
“Are you still huffy about Bolin breaking that table at your house warming party?”<br/>
“Yes! That was expensive!”<br/>
Asami chuckles, and glances at him. “How is the new place? Korra said you’ve been a little apprehensive about it.”<br/>
“Mm. It’s nice. I just... guess I worry about being kicked out of anywhere that’s all fancy.”<br/>
“I don’t think Wu is going to kick you out of your house.” Asami starts the engine.<br/>
“I know! I know that. Just... used to living somewhere garbage. It’s a really nice neighbourhood, and - I don’t belong there. I’m not rich.”<br/>
“You are now though. Wu’s in love with you, what’s his is yours, and he’s an ex-prince! Therefore, you guys are rolling in it.”<br/>
“I know. I know.” Mako feels the wind blow through his hair as the car starts moving. “Hey Asami?”<br/>
“Yeah?”<br/>
“What’s it like... being a non-bender?”<br/>
“Uh, haven’t we had this conversation? I don’t really think about it. It’s just how I’ve always lived. Why?”<br/>
“I, uh, stopped bending.” Mako closes his eyes. “I tried last week. Nothing happened.”<br/>
“Oh. Um... Maybe it’ll come back once the baby’s out?”<br/>
“I hope so.” Mako bites his lip. “I told Wu that it doesn’t matter to me. But, uh, I think that was a lie.”<br/>
“There’s nothing wrong with-”<br/>
“I know! It’s just a part of me. And I feel a little, um, empty without.” Mako laughs humourlessly. “Well, as empty as I can be with this one wiggling around.”<br/>
“Have you spoken to someone about it? Maybe it’s normal during pregnancy to lose it?”<br/>
“It’s not. Suyin earthbended more than usual whenever she was pregnant.”<br/>
“Maybe Korra might know something? Spirits and things.”<br/>
“I’d rather just wait and see if it lasts afterwards. If it’s still a problem when she’s born, I’ll talk then.”<br/>
“Well, you could always learn chi blocking.” Asami takes a left turn, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “And become a pro non-bender.”<br/>
“That’s true. I - oof!”<br/>
“Oof? Mako? You okay?”<br/>
He glides a hand across his middle. “Yeah. Yeah. Just got a really strong kick. She’s getting a lot more active. Knocking the wind out of me.”<br/>
“I didn’t know she was kicking already! Feels like just yesterday you were telling us about the whole situation.”<br/>
“Really? I feel like it’s been years. She’s been kicking since last month.”<br/>
“Ooh, that’s exciting! You’ve got... fifteen weeks left?”<br/>
“Nine. Lin told me I should stop working at twelve, but I feel like nine weeks of nothing is gonna send me stir crazy as it is.”<br/>
“Nine? Woah. Can’t believe I’m gonna be an auntie in two and a half months.”<br/>
“An auntie? What? Is Korra still convinced she’s gonna be godmother?”<br/>
“What? She’s not? Mako!”<br/>
“Bolin is obviously gonna be the godparent.”<br/>
“He’s already gonna be a biological uncle! Korra and I would be be great godmothers, thank you very much. I am very good with children.”<br/>
“I can very clearly remember the time I was helping you tour a group of school children around your factory and you asked them if they enjoyed ‘playing tax collectors’.”<br/>
“That was my favourite game as a child and it is a crime that none of them knew what I was talking about. You should’ve arrested them on the spot.”<br/>
“Korra told one of the boys to stop being a little pissbaby!”<br/>
“He was a pissbaby! He deserved it!”<br/>
Mako rolls his eyes. “I’ll think about it. But don’t get your hopes up.”<br/>
Asami pulls over outside his house, and looks at him. “Well, I am very responsible, seeing as I got you home safe and sound.”<br/>
“I’ll keep that in mind.” Mako winces a little as he feels his baby jab again.<br/>
“Moving again?” Asami gestures at his belly.<br/>
“Yup. Just need to wait for her to calm down a bit before I get out the car.” Mako watches Asami’s hand waver awkwardly and leans back a bit. “Yes. You can feel.”<br/>
Her eyes light up, and she removes her glove, gently touching the peak of his bump.<br/>
Mako takes her hand and guides it downwards, pressing it where the baby is actually kicking.<br/>
Asami is quiet as Mako’s daughter twists and turns, thumping a few times.<br/>
She withdraws her hand. “That’s crazy. You’re like, actually having a baby.”<br/>
“Oh, no way, I had no idea.”<br/>
“Seriously Mako. There’s someone alive in there! Have you got a name for her yet?”<br/>
“Wu and I have been shortlisting some. He’s mad that I keep vetoing his ideas. I swear he’s making them up. ‘Dakota’. ‘Montana’. ‘Vegas’. They’re all terrible.”<br/>
“Well, your choice gets priority. Don’t see Wu carrying a child.”<br/>
“I know. But it’s his kid too. I don’t want him to hate the name I choose.”<br/>
“He won’t Mako. I’m sure you’ll give your daughter a beautiful name. Like Asami.”<br/>
Mako elbows her in shoulder.</p><p>“You made it! Also side note: you look like you’re gonna explode.”<br/>
Bolin greets him as Mako arrives off airship onto the island. His wedding preparations are definitely underway, given the lights strung around trees, bouquets of flowers dotted about, Suyin yelling at Lin about where to put the metal art pieces.<br/>
“Haven’t you got another two days to decorate? And I’m not gonna explode.”<br/>
“Yeah, but we need to prep it so that the wedding can happen in the morning - more party time in the afternoon that way.” He looks around. “No Wu?”<br/>
“There’s some Omashu-Ba Sing Se drama and he needs to help sort it out. He should be here by tomorrow.” Mako squeezes Bolin into a hug. “I’m proud of you buddy. You’re gonna be a great husband.”<br/>
“Thanks Mako. I’m really glad you’re here.”<br/>
“Like I’m gonna miss my little bro’s wedding!”<br/>
“Oh, uh! I’ll show you where we’re all staying. I wasn’t sure how much, yknow, comfy pillows and blankets you need, so I just grabbed a lot. You don’t need special fluffy chairs or anything do you? Because the ceremony’s seating is gonna be little earth blocks, and-”<br/>
“Anything I can sit on is good. I’ll be alright. I’m pregnant, not fragile.”<br/>
“Well, yknow, Korra mentioned that you nearly broke your ankle because you fell off your bed, and -”<br/>
“I didn’t fall! I just rolled over and landed a little wonky. I told Asami that in confidence!”<br/>
“Oh. Oopsie. I’m sure Korra didn’t tell that many people.”<br/>
Mako raises a brow, and Bolin rubs the back of his head.<br/>
“Yeah... Everyone knows.”<br/>
“It’s fine. The next few days are about you and Opal. She find that dress she was looking for?”<br/>
“Yes! She did. I haven’t seen it yet, but I’m sure it looks gorgeous. Well... she looks gorgeous in everything.”<br/>
“And you have a nice suit?”<br/>
“If you consider ‘personally tailored’ to be nice, then yes.”<br/>
“... It’s Varrick’s isn’t it.”<br/>
“One that he’s never worn! And it fits me perfectly!”<br/>
Mako pats Bolin’s shoulder. “As long as it’s not ostentatious, then-”<br/>
“Oh it’s real flashy. We’re talking bright orange and green.”<br/>
“Sounds about right.”<br/>
Bolin smiles. “You even have any suits that... fit?”<br/>
“I bought one that does. Just for this. Unsurprisingly, suits for pregnant men are not very common.”<br/>
“Gap in the market. Don’t let Varrick hear, he’ll exploit it instantly.”<br/>
“For the one man who doesn’t even need any more pregnancy clothes?”<br/>
“You know Varrick. He’ll-”<br/>
“Mako! My man! You know, I’ve been thinkin real hard, talking proper brain work, and I realised that you, sir, are an entire demographic I haven’t catered for!” As if summoned, the man himself swings an arm around Mako’s shoulders. “How’s the baby? Good? Good. Now, I know you’re at the tailend of your whole baby making extravaganza, but hear me out; you need things that they don’t make for pregnant men! I’m sure those pants are not so comfy, pressed against your -”<br/>
“Please stop. My pants are fine.” Mako writhed out of his hold. “Wu and I have everything we need.”<br/>
“Oh. Right.” Varrick flicks some dust off of his jacket. “I was just gonna say, if you do ever think you need something that the masses have that you don’t, remember that you have a brilliant inventor friend and pal, who’ll manufacture anything you need.”<br/>
“I know. Asami’s already helped me with some things.”<br/>
Varrick laughs and slaps him on the back. “Good man. Now, where’s the cabins? Little Var Li needs to have a nap!”<br/>
Sometimes Mako forgot that Varrick was a father. It was easy to, given his whole... being, but whenever he did catch Varrick interacting with his son, it was clear the man was a good dad. It was a little weird that they named their kid a mashup of his parents’ names, but to each their own.<br/>
Zhu Li walked up to them, hair in a neat bun as always, the toddler in her arms. “Is Varrick pitching the man-mom suit again?”<br/>
“That’s what it’s called? That makes it so much worse.” Mako folds his arms, as Bolin points to his right.<br/>
“The cabins are that way.” He crouches little to make eye contact with Var Li. “Hey man! Haven’t seen you for a while. You remember ol’ Bolin?”<br/>
“B’lin!” Var Li squeals, making grabby hands at him.<br/>
Mako feels himself soften. Being pregnant has made him real mushy around kids.<br/>
Bolin coos at him. “Heard you’re sleepy! Go have a nice long nap, yeah? I’m sure your mommy and daddy need some rest too.”<br/>
Zhu Li smiles, shifting her son to her hip, before glancing at Mako. “Congratulations by the way. I don’t think we’ve seen you since long before your announcement. Coping well?”<br/>
“Eh, ups and downs, but I’ve been assured that’s just how pregnancy is.”<br/>
Zhu Li nods. “It’s all worth it in the end though.”<br/>
Mako looks at Var Li and nods. “I’m sure it will be.”<br/>
Varrick snaps his fingers. “Where’s Wu? I’ve got some great fatherhood tips for him.”<br/>
“Won’t be here until tomorrow. Big work thing came up.”<br/>
“I’ll just write it all down for him. To the cabins!”<br/>
Varrick takes his wife’s hand and wanders off in the wrong direction.<br/>
Bolin waves them off, before visibly brightening as he sees Opal beckoning him.</p><p>Mako doesn’t see Korra and Asami until late afternoon, and based on how they’re both bedraggled, he’s not interested in finding out what they’ve been up to.<br/>
Korra looks him up and down and whistles.<br/>
“I think you might be having the biggest baby ever. Could set a world record.”<br/>
“Don’t.” Mako pushes her shoulder. “I’m already terrified of the idea of pushing a normal sized baby out.”<br/>
“I’m sure you’ll be fine! Nothing can hurt more than the time that crime gang tortured you a few years back, right? You survived that fine.”<br/>
“Don’t say that, you’ll jinx it!”<br/>
“Since when have you been superstitious?” Asami rolled her eyes. “Next you’ll be afraid of walking under ladders.”<br/>
“Yeah, yeah, okay.” Mako yawned. “Can you believe Bolin’s getting married?”<br/>
“I know, it’s crazy!” Korra looks at Asami. “If I force Raiko to speed up with the equality act, can it be us next?”<br/>
“Only if you propose very romantically.”<br/>
“Sounds good.” Korra then smirks at Mako. “I bet my speech is gonna be better than yours.”<br/>
“I’m his brother! Mine’ll be so much more moving and emotionally charged, thank you.”<br/>
“Okay, but I’m the Avatar.”<br/>
“You can’t just say that to win arguments.”<br/>
“I can’t hear you. I’m busy doing Avatar things.”<br/>
“Okay, well, even the Avatar doesn’t have a stronger bond with Bolin than his literal brother. I practically raised him!”<br/>
“Consider this; my speech will be filled with very cool moments, such as bending a bunch of love hearts from all the elements, and doing a majestic waterbending performance. It will be beautiful and no amount of firebending can top it. You can try, but-”<br/>
“Korra.” Asami jabbed her in the side.<br/>
“What?”<br/>
“I just think that maybe you should, uh, tone it down. You know, Mako is very... vulnerable right now and-”<br/>
“Um! I’m not ‘vulnerable’, I’m fine.”<br/>
“Well, you know... I just thought that maybe Korra was, uh, talking about her bending a little much, and... Yeah.”<br/>
“Why would Mako care about me talking about bending? He’s a great firebender and he knows it.”<br/>
Mako looks at Asami squirm. “Oh. You didn’t tell her.”<br/>
“I figured if you wanted her to know, you’d tell her on your own terms.”<br/>
Korra looked between them. “Huh? What?”<br/>
“I can’t bend anymore.” Mako shrugged a little. “I told Asami when she picked me up from my last day at the precinct. I just needed someone to vent to.”<br/>
“Mako! That’s... awful. Are you okay?” Korra put a hand on his arm.<br/>
“Yeah. I’m fine. I figure that if I’m still all wrong when the baby’s born, that’s when it’s time to worry.”<br/>
“Are you sure? I can try and check your chi now? You might be all blocked somewhere, nothing a little Avatar strength cant fix.”<br/>
“It’s fine. This weekend is about Bolin and Opal. I don’t wanna bring my problems into it.”<br/>
“Alright. But lemme know if you change your mind. I’ll use all the Avatar knowledge in the world to help you out.”<br/>
“Thanks Korra. Means a lot.”<br/>
Mako is called away to help Bolin practice his vows.</p><p>Wu didn’t arrive when he was supposed to, and it has Mako’s heart in his throat. The diplomat had been very vague about the whole ordeal, and the idea that maybe it was dangerous or harmful was worming into his head.<br/>
Wu had become so selfless over the years. What if he was sacrificing himself to save some citizen, or getting involved in gang crime, or...<br/>
It hurt to think about.<br/>
But... it’s Bolin’s big day. His wedding. Mako will just focus on that, nothing will happen, and then Wu will turn up after the ceremony and it’ll be okay.<br/>
He changes into his suit, buttoning slowly - why did it hurt so much more than usual to move today? - and brushes his hair a bit, ignoring the curl of pain in his lower back. It will go away when he sits, probably.<br/>
Spirits, his bump feels so cramped.<br/>
But today’s about Bolin and Opal. He can grit his teeth through a bit of pain.<br/>
He waddles out his cabin - it’s the first time he’s ever felt the need to adjust his walk to this extent, but that’s probably just because his due date’s getting closer - and knocks on his brother’s door.<br/>
“Mako! Hi! Help, I keep fumbling with my bow tie.” Bolin drags him into his room, pointing sadly at the complete mess of fabric around his neck.<br/>
Mako doesn’t realise his hands are shaking until he starts to neaten it up, and Bolin peers at him with scrutiny.<br/>
“Are you okay? You look off.”<br/>
“I’m fine.” It’s more of a grunt than he meant it to be, and that only seems to make Bolin’s frown crease further.<br/>
“Mako? Are you sure?”<br/>
“I promise. I’m alright. Are you? Excited to get married?”<br/>
Another knot of pain distracts him from paying attention to Bolin’s answer, so he just nods and hopes it’s appropriate.<br/>
“Are you 100% sure you’re all good? You look a bit clammy.”<br/>
“I’m okay.” It’s both a reassurance to Bolin and himself. “Just missing Wu.”<br/>
“Aw, Mako... it’s okay! I’m sure he’s alright. He’s probably on his way right now. Maybe he’s late because he was buying you flowers.”<br/>
“Ha. Yeah. Probably.” Mako finishes the bow tie as his ache spreads slowly up his spine. “It’s not a big deal. I get to watch my baby brother get married today!”<br/>
Bolin beams. “Ahh! I know! I can’t get over it. I know I’ve already asked, but my vows are good, right?”<br/>
“Yes. Perfect. Opal’s gonna love them.”</p><p>It’s halfway through the ceremony that it dawns on Mako.<br/>
He’s in labour. Two weeks early. During Bolin’s wedding. And Wu isn’t here.<br/>
Fuck.<br/>
He bites down on his lip to stop a groan from escaping. It’s Bolin’s wedding. His day. He’s not interrupting this because of something so small and insignificant as giving birth.<br/>
If he counts back, he’s probably been in labour for around six hours now.<br/>
Okay. So... from his reading, his baby might start coming out now, or in another forty hours, or somewhere in between.<br/>
He hopes it’s the latter.<br/>
Another surge of incredible pain dances across his hips and at his sides. His pelvis feels like it’ll snap in half. Still, he can’t cry out. Instead, he raises his hand to his mouth so he can bite surreptitiously on his knuckle. His eyes start watering. Maybe he can pass it off as brotherly emotions.<br/>
Bolin starts his vows as the pain climaxes, Mako breathing slowly and heavily until it ebbs away.<br/>
Opal says hers as it starts back up again.<br/>
He wished he could pay attention, because Bolin deserves it, he needs to be involved with his brother, should be concentrating on him and not the irrelevant fact that he is having a baby, right now.<br/>
But he can’t focus on anything, the pain tearing through him, and all he can do is stop himself from screaming.<br/>
Everyone’s clapping now. The ceremony must be over now.<br/>
Mako moves to join in slowly, loosening his knuckle from his bite.<br/>
Oh. It’s bleeding. That’s fun. Maybe no one will notice.<br/>
He joins the applause, but he feels Korra’s hand on his shoulder.<br/>
They make eye contact, and based on the shift in her expression, she’s cottoned on.<br/>
“Oh. Mako...”<br/>
“Don’t. It’ll be fine for a few more hours. Let Bolin and Opal have their moment.” He can barely get it out, preoccupied with keeping himself from moaning.<br/>
“Are you sure? They’d understand. I don’t think it’s a good idea to sit and suffer quietly.”<br/>
“Mhm. If you wanna help, try and figure out where Wu is. Keep it quiet.”<br/>
Asami leans over. “What’s happening?”<br/>
“Mako’s in labour.” Korra whispered.<br/>
“What? Mako! Is your knuckle bleeding?”<br/>
“Only a bit. It’s fine. I can hold on for a few more hours.”<br/>
“Um, that doesn’t sound right...”<br/>
“I’m fine. Now shush.”<br/>
Mako stands, one hand clutched to his bump, the other to his hip. Bolin and Opal are making the rounds, and they’re coming towards him.<br/>
“I’m married! I’m a married man!” Bolin throws his arms around Mako. “Can you believe it? Look, I have a wife! Opal is my wife!”<br/>
Mako makes a sound halfway between a moan and a scream, only muffled by his tight lips.<br/>
“Mako? Are you okay?” Opal tilts her head.<br/>
“Mhm, yeah! I just... uh, yknow. Particularly strong kick. What I meant to say was, um, congrats! It was very beautiful.”<br/>
“Are those tears in your eyes I see? Aww, Mako, you big sap.” Bolin pats his shoulder.<br/>
“Uh, I know. I just... can’t believe my little bro is all grown up.”<br/>
Korra coughs loudly and Mako side eyes her. She looks straight at him, then at Bolin.<br/>
“Hey man! Great wedding - Opal that dress is stunning, loving the way you guys are colour co-ordinated. Um, unrelated, we have a bit of a situation.”<br/>
“Korra.” Mako scowled, and she wilted a bit under it, Opal stepping in during her hesitation.<br/>
“Is everything alright?”<br/>
“Uh...”<br/>
“Yes. Everything’s fine.” Mako cut in.<br/>
Bolin squints at him. “Are you sure? You’re real sweaty.”<br/>
“The baby’s coming.” Asami gets it out before Mako can interrupt her.<br/>
Bolin gasps, searching Mako’s eyes for confirmation. “Dude? Really? Why are you still here?! You need to get to a hospital, or a doctor - where’s Wu? Why didn’t you say anything!?”<br/>
“It’s okay. I’m fine. It’s not a big deal. I’m not about to get in the way of your wedding.”<br/>
“Mako, you idiot! Who cares?” Opal shakes her head. “You’re about to give birth, that’s way more important than our little ceremony!”<br/>
“But-”<br/>
“No buts.” Bolin grabs his arm. “I’m not gonna leave your side until either Wu gets here, or that baby’s out of you.”<br/>
“You have an afterparty to do, and the first dance. It’s fine, I’m oka-” Mako is cut off by a wave of pain, trying to muffle his groan.<br/>
“How long has this been going on for?” Opal asks. “There might not be enough time to get you to a hospital. My mom and Lin have experience with assisting in births, maybe they can-”<br/>
“My boss is NOT going to watch me have a baby.”<br/>
“Mako, it might be your only option.”<br/>
“Korra, you’re a waterhealer right? You can help, right?”<br/>
“Absolutely. Asami, you should get to a comm unit and try and track down Wu. Let him know the situation.”<br/>
“It’s okay Mako. You’re gonna be okay. We’re all here for you, we’re gonna make sure you and the kid are alright.”<br/>
There are so many voices and everything’s blurry, he doesn’t know what’s going on, everything hurts, hurts so much, and he’s ruining Bolin’s wedding, the one thing he didn’t want to do.<br/>
“Hey. Mako.” Bolin takes his arms and steadies him. “It’s alright. Honestly, I think it’d be amazing if my niece is born on my wedding day. Okay? Asami’s already run off to locate Wu. We’re gonna get you to your cabin. Lin and Su are ready to tell us what to do. You’re alright. Your baby will be alright.”<br/>
“I can’t - not without Wu. Not - I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’ve derailed your wedding, I’m sorry.”<br/>
“Hey. Hey. No you haven’t.” Bolin guides him gently by the arm. “Well... maybe a bit. But that’s not a bad thing. Opal and I both knew that this might happen. And we’re both okay with it. You should’ve said something sooner, we could’ve postponed, anything. At least this gives me something super interesting to talk about in my memoirs.”<br/>
Mako laughs, despite everything.<br/>
“There we go. See! It’s fine. This’ll bond me and your baby forever. How long have you been in labour?”<br/>
“Nearly seven hours. I think. I can’t do this without Wu. I’m not having the baby until he’s here.”<br/>
“Okay, I get that, but worst case scenario, you might have to. Okay? If it’s only been seven hours, there will still be a bit of time before it happens, I think. So Asami might find him then. Hey, mind your step, there’s a hole there.”<br/>
Mako groans, and it feels like he’s been walking miles by the time he reaches his cabin.</p><p>Suyin and Lin are inside, as is Korra and Opal.<br/>
Usually, he might feel embarrassed that he’s about to undress and literally squeeze a child through his bare genitals in front of these people, but with the pain constantly building up and crashing down, he’s already too exhausted to care.<br/>
Bolin is saying something, everyone is, but fuck, fuck, his body is screaming at his brain.<br/>
“Okay man, this is gonna be super awkward, but you’re about to get naked in front of your brother, your boss, your ex, your sister in law and the leader of a whole ass city.”<br/>
“Fine. Fine. That’s fine. It’s fine.” His whole body is shaking, and it’s taking all his strength to just keeping standing.<br/>
“... Do you need me to help?”<br/>
“N-no, it’s fine, I can- I can do it.” Mako’s movements are slow, his arms feel heavy, his baby is probably the size of a whole mountain and it’s going to hurt so much. It already hurts so much.<br/>
Bolin is holding his sides, keeping him steady, and it’s so weird being on this side of the dynamic, Mako can remember holding Bolin up like this when he was a child learning how to get dressed.<br/>
“Do you need some water? A damp towel for your head?” Lin’s usual tough demeanour has given way to a firm but gentle voice, and it’s so weird, his boss is going to help deliver his baby.<br/>
“I don’t know. I don’t know.” And he doesn’t. All he knows is that he wants this to stop, it hurts, way worse than the time that gang tortured him, worse than every hit he’s ever taken when helping Korra with her adventures, worse than anything he’s felt in his life.<br/>
There’s movement in the corner of his eye, and pretty soon Opal is presenting him with a glass of water and a cold strip of fabric that Bolin holds to his head.<br/>
“I’m gonna go tell the guests that the party’s postponed.” Opal’s voice barely registers, and the door opens and shuts.<br/>
“You’re okay Mako. You’re okay.” Bolin pats his hand gently. “Doing absolutely great.”<br/>
“Great tits by the way.” Korra’s voice comes from the corner of the room, and Mako chokes on the chuckle that rises in his throat.<br/>
“I need Wu...”<br/>
“I know you do. I know. Asami will get him here.” Bolin squeezes his hand. “In the meantime, you’ve got me. After all those years of you looking after me, I’m finally paying you back, hm?”<br/>
Mako shuts his eyes, trying to tune out the aching.</p><p>His water breaks after what feels like a millennia. Wu still isn’t there.<br/>
“It’s time to start pushing Mako.” Suyin’s words are soft, but Mako hates them.<br/>
“No. No. Not without Wu. I’m not having the baby without him. He needs to be here. He promised he’d be here.”<br/>
“Mako. You need to start pushing. The baby wants to come out.”<br/>
“No, no, no, I can hold her in, I’ll hold her in. We can wait for Wu.”<br/>
“You can’t do that bro. I know you don’t want him to miss the birth, but you have to start pushing. He’ll understand. And he’ll be okay. He can come back to you and a happy, healthy newborn baby. Alright?”<br/>
Mako sobs in response. He feels so pathetic and weak, and he needs his boyfriend here.<br/>
“C’mon Mako. Next contraction, just do a little push, alright?” Lin’s voice is steady, and her words are both reassuring and a command.<br/>
It’s automatic that he follows her orders, just like he would in the field.<br/>
He pushes.</p><p>It’s a long process, giving birth.<br/>
Mako is sure he’s been pushing for at least three years. He’s so tired, and he keeps trying to snooze in between each one, but they’re getting closer together, leaving no room for even the shortest of naps.<br/>
Korra’s got her hands on his belly, moving water around slowly, keeping them updated on the exact position of the baby.<br/>
“Baby’ll be crowning soon.”<br/>
And Wu will miss the birth of their baby.<br/>
It sucks. Mako keeps trying to convince himself that maybe Wu will bust through the door any minute, but he’s been hoping that for hours upon hours now - the sun’s rising, it’s been an entire day, and Wu isn’t here, he’s missing the most important day of their lives.<br/>
Bolin is still mumbling encouragement, but his words are getting more and more slurred together - he’s tired, and he should be cuddling up with Opal right now. The guilt has made Mako’s heart heavy.<br/>
“Gonna be okay Mako. You ‘n baby gonna be fine.”<br/>
“Big push Mako. Not long now.” Lin still sounds perfectly awake, as though no time has passed at all.<br/>
She and Suyin are crouched by his crotch, prepped to help ease the baby out, armed with towels and wipes and gloves.<br/>
Mako groans as another contraction sweeps over him, pushing as hard as he can. He can feel her, feel his baby’s head against the sides of his slit. He’s pretty sure she’s gonna rip his entire body in half.<br/>
“Nearly there.” Korra murmurs.<br/>
Mako breathes heavily.<br/>
And the door slams open.<br/>
“Babe! Fuck, I’m so sorry, I’m here, I’m here now, I’m not too late, am I?”<br/>
Mako feels his energy renew, a spark in his motivation. He cranes his head up.<br/>
“Wu... You’re here. You’re here.”<br/>
“I’m here.” Wu rushes to his side, and kisses him gently. “Came as quick as I could. You’re okay? Baby okay?”<br/>
“Still - Still comin’.”<br/>
Mako feels Bolin’s handhold loosen.<br/>
“You alright for me to leave you now?”<br/>
“Mhm. Thank you. Thank you. So so much. I love you.”<br/>
“I love you too Mako. I’ll be back the moment you call for me. Alright?”<br/>
Bolin steps back and Wu squeezes his shoulder.<br/>
“Thanks for looking after him.”<br/>
“Of course. He’s my brother.”<br/>
Once Bolin leaves, Wu curls his fingers around Mako’s tightly.<br/>
“Need another push.”<br/>
With his new rejuvenation, Mako finds it much easier to follow Lin’s instructions.<br/>
Wu whispers encouragement to him, kisses his temple, and tucks loose hairs back in place.<br/>
“One more Mako.”<br/>
He obeys, it’s okay, he has Wu here, he’s okay, his baby is going to born and both parents will be here to see her first breath.<br/>
And then he pushes again, and there’s a moment of silence, like all time has stopped just so that he can stare at his baby’s face for an eternity, until a little cry rips him out from his vacuum and he’s already leaning forward to cradle her in his arms.</p><p>“Look at her. She’s perfect.”<br/>
Wu’s whisper barely registers, and Mako just nods, utterly lost in his baby’s lovely brown eyes.<br/>
She was perfect when covered in all his womb-goop, and she’s even more so now that she’s all cleaned up.<br/>
It’s just the three of them now. Lin, Suyin and Korra left them pretty quickly after performing a general check up, and Bolin had only popped in to visit very briefly.<br/>
Mako was terrified that the moment he took his eyes off of her, she’d disappear.<br/>
“Are you sure you’re okay with-”<br/>
“Mako. After what you’ve just been through? You could name her just a random string of letters and I’d back you up.” Wu kisses his cheek. “Naoki is more than okay. It’s a lovely name. And it means something to you.”<br/>
Mako nods again, before cooing at his daughter.<br/>
“Hello Naoki. I’m your mama. Hello, hello. I love you so much. I want to hold you forever. I love you. You’re the most gorgeous baby in the world.” It’s pretty much the same thing he’s said to her thirty times already, but it’s all he can think of. He needs his daughter to know how much he cares about her, even if she’s got no understanding of any word at all, let alone the concept of love.<br/>
“I love you too. Also a lot. Like... so much. I’m so happy you’re here. Our little girl. Yes, yes, papa - that’s me - loves you so much.”<br/>
Wu brushes his fingers against Naoki’s cheek. She gurgles in response.<br/>
Mako rests his head on Wu’s shoulder, leaning into him.<br/>
“You okay?”<br/>
“Yeah.” Mako watches Naoki wiggle her fist. “Never been better.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>